The University of Tennessee, Memphis (UT Memphis) proposes to use its membership in Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) to support participation in therapeutic research and other clinical trials both in the University Hospital Complex and its affiliated institutions. The goals will be initiation and participation in Phase II and III cooperative clinical trials involving chemotherapy, surgery, and radiation therapy. A major emphasis will be made in developing new therapeutic strategies in pilot collaborative investigations with interested members of CALGB. University of Tennessee, Memphis investigators will be actively involved in disease and modality committees of CALGB. The project is designed to bring cooperative group trials to regional community hospitals affiliated through the University of Tennessee, Memphis. The aim will be to promote the integration of clinical cancer therapeutic research in the Mid-South area by joining a university-based cancer center with the major teaching and regional hospitals in a common effort. Data collection, monitoring, reporting, and publication of information will be of primary emphasis by the University of Tennessee, Memphis.